


Dad Bod

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Nude Photos, Sthenolagnia, Teacher-Student Relationship, im so so sorry, seteth is a dilf, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Claude Riegan: thanks for the lecture notes! and the dick pic. it’s a little blurry though lol were your hands shaky or smth? nice abs btwSeteth looked at the messages he sent. Maybe it was a coincidence that Claude said something like that. Maybe it was just another crude joke that Seteth could dismiss and scold Claude for, or maybe Seteth had sent one of those pictures he accidentally took of his finger that somehow managed to look like a dick picture, or maybe anything had happened other than him sending his student a picture of his schlong.But, no. That was exactly what happened.





	Dad Bod

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 18: Sthenolagnia)
> 
> inspired by this copypasta:
> 
> Oh mine GOD,😳😳 I accidentally 🙈🙈 hath sent😳 thou a picture of mine phallus 🍆🍆...prithee delete it!❌❌🛑! 'Lest. ..thou desire to look?😏😏 Haha I jest..🤣🤣, Delete it.🛑❌..Should thee crave..?😳🙈... Haha nay,❌ Banish it.🛑🛑..'Lest?🙈😳
> 
> no, like, seriously. this is where the idea came from.

_ Claude Riegan: hey guys _

_ Claude Riegan: do you think newton ate the apple after it fell on his head? like he didnt know he discovered gravity or whatever so what if he was hungry and he ate it. what if he ate one of the most revolutionary scientific discoveries _

_ You: Claude, this is your final warning. This group chat is for educational purposes only. You will be removed if you feel the need to send such messages again. _

_ Claude Riegan: this is educational wtf _

_ You: Please watch your language. _

Seteth set his phone down, leaning back against his couch. Really, sometimes he hated his job. He had felt proud when he was offered a position at Garreg Mach University, but herding around a group of college kids was more taxing than he’d first imagined. It wouldn’t be easy, he knew that from the beginning, but those kids were reaching all-new heights of annoying. Especially Claude Riegan. 

Seteth thought it would be easy: go to the campus, teach his physics class, go home. But Claude never made things easy. Every lecture he taught was met with class clown antics and jokes that everyone just  _ had _ to laugh at. When he heard that the class group chat was getting out of hand—with some  _ very _ inappropriate remarks being made towards a few of the other students—he was forced to step in. And, of course, Claude was the source of all the trouble. Big surprise.

Seteth heard his phone buzz a few more times, but he couldn’t be bothered to look at it. Why was he being forced to babysit? He was a  _ professor. _ Sometimes he felt like he was parenting some of those kids. 

Mostly Claude, though.

At least it gave him something to do. Flayn had went off to college, and although he saw her all the time on campus, she wasn’t living at home anymore. It was strange to be alone, to not have her around. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he was sometimes...grateful, in a way, for Claude’s nonsense. It reminded him of the days where he’d have to herd Flayn out of trouble. He didn’t necessarily like scolding her, but it made him feel like he had some purpose, like someone needed him.

_ Like she needed me... _

Seteth massaged his forehead. He tried not to think of his late wife too often, but he couldn’t help it, every now and again. It hurt, but sometimes he thought of the better days. The days when he had someone to admire him closely—and not just how Flayn admired him. To look at him, his heart, his soul, his body, and to see something special. It was something that neither Flayn nor Rhea could substitute for. He felt ashamed to want something so selfish, but he wanted it. 

Seteth picked up his phone again, watching the messages in the group chat with glazed over eyes. Claude’s antics, Lorenz’s showboating, Raphael’s desperate requests for food. As stressful as they made him, Seteth did love those kids...

But he was an adult, after all.

Seteth exited the group chat, opening his camera. He turned the inside lens on, but quickly pointed the camera downwards so he didn’t have to look at his own stern face. His wife always told him he had a hard face. But, even more than that, she thought of him as a handsome man. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the chest and torso beneath it. He always kept himself in shape, both for her sake and his. An excellent six-pack, strong upper arms. Flayn, every now and then, wondered when his “dad bod” would grow in. Maybe that’s why he put so much effort into keeping himself up, so he could prove her wrong.

He looked good. Even if nobody was there to tell him. He snapped a picture, one that he’d delete along with the other ones later. For right then, though, he felt amazing. He then slid the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it rest behind him as he took another photo. From the waist up, just barely including his neatly-shaven beard and strong jawline. 

His phone buzzed again, but he was too far in the zone to be concerned about whatever his students were saying. He lifted himself up, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down. His boxers came down with them, and he was pleased to see that he was already hard, just from taking those few photos. Seteth’s shaft stood erect against his stomach, lined up with the green treasure trail of hair on his stomach.

Another notification came in, just as he snapped a picture. The vibration ruined the photo, so he took another one at a slightly tilted angle. Another message, another slightly blurred picture. The dropdown preview showed that it was a message from Claude, but not in the group chat. It was a private message.

Seteth cursed under his breath, opening the DM with a scowl on his face. At least in direct messages, Claude was more professional. Seteth sometimes wondered if all the clownery was just an act.

_ Claude Riegan: Hey teachhhhhh. Can you send me the lecture notes from today? _

_ You: No, Claude. You should be writing them down during class. Not only that, but I posted the PowerPoint online. _

_ Claude Riegan: It’s blank lmao _

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. He checked the site for the class, and, sure enough, he had uploaded a blank PowerPoint. How he had managed that, he wasn’t sure. He had told Rhea time and time again that introducing so much technology to classrooms was foolish.  _ Look where this group chat nonsense has led. _

Before Seteth could slyly correct his mistake and pretend it never happened, Claude sent another message.

_ Claude Riegan: Hey look I legit just need the last example problem you did (when we like only had 1 minute left...) so i can use it to do the homework can you like just send that one pic? Please? Pleaaaaase. I’ll clap the erasers after class and everything _

_ You: We use a white board. _

_ Claude Riegan: yeah that too lol _

_ You: Give me a moment, Claude. And please take care to take more thorough notes in class.  _

_ Claude Riegan: take care not to upload blank powerpoints lmfao _

_ You: Watch your language. _

Seteth rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He was sitting naked on his couch, taking nudes of himself in place of his dead wife’s compliments, and one of his students was asking for lecture notes. Great. He had hit rock bottom. At the very least, sending the picture would be easy. Seteth downloaded all of the slides to his phone to easily reference them (and no, the ones he downloaded were  _ not _ blank, thank you very much). Seteth scrolled through his gallery, clicked the example problem, and sent it.

No problem, right? Right.

He went back to his camera and easily snapped a few more pictures. Then, another vibration, and another message from Claude.

Seteth reopened the app, ready to blow Claude out of the water. But, no; he wasn’t that lucky. It was he who was blown out of the water.

_ Claude Riegan: thanks for the lecture notes! and the dick pic. it’s a little blurry though lol were your hands shaky or smth? nice abs btw _

Seteth looked at the messages he sent. Maybe it was a coincidence that Claude said something like that. Maybe it was just another crude joke that Seteth could dismiss and scold Claude for, or maybe Seteth had sent one of those pictures he accidentally took of his finger that somehow managed to look like a dick picture, or maybe anything had happened other than him sending his student a picture of his schlong.

But, no. That was exactly what happened.

Seteth tried to regroup, tried to think of his next move. As always, Claude was ahead of him before he could get his bearings.

_ Claude Riegan: no, but seriously...was that on accident orrr am i allowed to send one back? _

Seteth scrambled to type on his keyboard, panicking until his pale face turned pink.

_ You: Do NOT send one back!! Claude, I will lose my job over this. Do you understand? _

_ Claude Riegan: unless im missing something this is a third party app old man. Its not like the school is checking every message on here lol? _

_ You: This is SERIOUS, Claude. Those need to be deleted. _

_ Claude Riegan: okay so you sent it on accident _

_ You: Yes, it was on accident. _

_ Claude Riegan: ....so like you REAAALLY want me to delete it? or can i keep it? i’ll make sure nobody sees it, promise _

_ Claude Riegan: not gonna lie professor youre kind of a dilf. ur fucking ripped. like holy shit how much do you bench.  _

_ Claude Riegan: hey look just for the record this isn’t blackmail or anything but if you let me keep these pics i wont tell anyone this happened _

_ You: And if I do not let you keep them? _

_ Claude Riegan: i still wont tell anyone this happened but i’ll just be very very sad. you wouldnt want that now would you? _

_ Claude Riegan: if you let me keep these i’ll nominate you for the Best Dad Bod Award _

Was that a real thing? Well, that’d show Flayn...that was beside the point, though. Seteth was at a moral fork in the road, and he prided himself on being someone who always chose the right path. This was a student, one of his daughter’s peers, who was asking him if he could keep nudes that Seteth had sent on  _ accident. _

And he  _ liked _ the pictures.

Seteth was by no means desperate for attention, but...when was the last time someone talked about him like that? With such fervor, such lust? Such interest? The affection Claude gave was different from that of his wife, but just as validating, just as enticing.

_ You: Claude. _

_ Claude Riegan: yeah im here. Its not like im doing my homework lol _

_ You: Claude, this is serious. Do you understand me? This is my career. My reputation. Flayn’s reputation. _

_ Claude Riegan: and i’d never think about ruining it. if you got all depressed you’d probably lose those rock hard abs. _

And for a second, Seteth thought he’d forced Claude to be serious. Only a second, though. 

_ Claude Riegan: soooo i can keep them _

_ You: These pictures must stay under LOCK AND KEY.  _

_ Claude Riegan: as if id wanna share _

_ You: Claude, please. _

_ Claude Riegan: well since we’ve already broken the ice, am i allowed to make requests? _

_ You: I am not raising your grade in the class. _

_ Claude Riegan: LMAOOO i can just cheat if i want a better grade, the whole class knows that.  _ Great. Now Seteth had a cheating ring to investigate.  _ nah i dont need a grade boost. I want a biceps pic. like could you flex? _

The sad part was, Seteth already had that picture taken. The question was...was it immoral to send it? Claude was right, though. The ice had already been broken, Seteth’s professionalism was already dead and buried. And, yes, sure, it felt pretty nice to have someone so admittedly handsome complimenting the body he’d worked so hard on.

Further down the rabbit hole Seteth went, sending the picture in record time. A read receipt popped up, and Claude started typing, then stopped. Seteth looked at the screen with bated breath. Of all the worries, he was most concerned about Claude changing his mind.

When Claude finally sent his message, it was quite the opposite.

_ Claude Riegan: damnnnnn that’s ncie. whew  _

_ Claude Riegan: you sure i cant send pics back? im not sure you know how hot im finding this _

_ You: Don’t. _

Fuck, Seteth was tempted. But he had to leave  _ some _ boundaries, right? Sure, the ice was broken, but...no, he wouldn’t let Claude send pictures. He had to leave something sacred.

_ Claude Riegan: fiiiine fine. okay i wanna make another request _

_ You: Claude... _

_ Claude Riegan: no no it’s not bad okay? alright. You looked pretty hard in the pic so i wanna see something sorta specific. could you like, jerk yourself off until you cum on your abs? and record it? like seriously i will never bother you for anything again if you give me that _

_ Claude Riegan: i know you said no pics but im THIS close to cumming all over my desk. like so close. do this one thing for me _

Claude was getting turned on by Seteth? Seriously? Seteth couldn’t stop himself, at that. Some subtle force was pushing him, making his arm lift so that he could stroke his shaft again. He was already close, he didn’t even bother waiting to start the camera roll. He opened up his camera, set it to video, then hit record. At first, he tempered his moans, not wanting the microphone to pick them up. He wasn’t used to taking video of himself, wasn’t used to audio being a relevant factor.

But he started to feel that same confidence that he felt in his body. Seteth moaned, surprised at how lustful he sounded. Surprised at how fucking  _ hot _ he sounded. He thought of how Claude would be looking him over, looking at his chest and his stomach and his arms, all so tight and fit, begging to be touched. Claude would hear him, too. He’d hear those groans of pleasure and know how full Seteth was of himself. And he’d look at Seteth’s body again, then hear those moans...

Claude’s name was on the tip of Seteth’s tongue, but he stopped himself right as his body tensed. Instead, he whispered a swear; a sacred sound, since he’d heard the students wondering amongst themselves if he ever said curse words. He did when he came on himself at Claude’s request, gripping himself tight. He kept stroking, went even faster as his sensitivity peaked. His breath stuttered in a way that turned him on even more. He thought of Claude licking the cum off of him, and it just kept coming, spurting out in thick ropes. If Claude thought his camera-work was shaky earlier, he was going to be mortified at the last few shots of the video.

Seteth kept jerking himself off as he drained himself, tilting his head back. Claude couldn’t see his face in the frame, couldn’t see the satisfied (and slightly smug) grin on his face. Seteth became conscious of the camera again when he thought of that, and he stopped recording, his hand shaking. 

He managed to send the video. Then, he set the phone down, looking down at his sticky abdomen.

That cum was for Claude.

He tried not to think of it that way. Instead, he cleaned himself up with a tissue, then decided to take a shower, anyway. A cold one that would hopefully give him the awakening he clearly needed.

_ When the high wears off, I’m going to lose my mind,  _ Seteth thought, surprisingly clear-headed. The cold shower wasn’t enough to kill his high; when he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, he looked at his phone and saw a notification of a message from Claude, he knew that the lack of alarms in his head showed where he was at. He wasn’t worried at all.

The message had came only two minutes before. Claude must have been quite busy.

_ Claude Riegan: yo professor. you should quit the physics gig and become a stripper. id pay an entire semester’s worth of tuition to watch that again. fuuuuuuuuuck  _

_ You: Please contain yourself, Claude. _

_ Claude Riegan: whoops sorry. guess youve got that post-nut clarity. _

_ Claude Riegan: why were you taking those pics anyway? I thought you were smarter than that _

Seteth had thought so, too.

_ You: For my own fulfillment. _

_ Claude Riegan: whatever that means...well, if you ever get sick of fulfilling yourself, send some pics my way. i’ll be glad to take a look for you and let you know what im feelin _

Seteth knew very well what Claude was feeling. He knew too well. He came dangerously close to being aware of what Claude was...looking like, too. Seteth forced the thought out of his mind, forced himself to not imagine what Claude’s dick would look like. No, he wouldn’t let that happen.

_ You: I will consider it. Good night, Claude. And remember our agreement. _

_ Claude Riegan: no worries, teach. even though the entire gay male community of garreg mach would love me if i leaked these, im a selfish little boy. im keeping you and your six pack for myself _

The entire gay male community of Garreg Mach...? Well, then. Looks like Seteth’s still got it. A bit of an exaggeration, Seteth was sure, but a comforting one nonetheless. 

_ So much for a “dad bod”, eh, Flayn? _

**Author's Note:**

> short smut is short. sorry. im sleepy.....kinktober is not good for sleepy bitches....i need my 8 hours yall


End file.
